


callout post for fukawa

by ikuzonos



Series: fuck the future arc [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, dr3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>writes snuff fic of her friends and co-workers</p>
            </blockquote>





	callout post for fukawa

**Author's Note:**

> did u guys think i wasn't going to write this

Aoi spun around in her chair again, "Fukawa-chan, I don't understand! What did Great Gozu do to you?"

Fukawa looked up from her computer, "Well, I d-didn't have much of a c-choice. After the international b-backlash when I killed y-you last week, I figured I should change s-some things."

Aoi raised an eyebrow, "So that meant pulling a cop out using tomato sauce?"

"Did you  _want_ to stay d-dead?" Fukawa snapped, "I reworked the e-entire story to please the world, s-so don't complain."

Aoi replied, "Well, Great Gozu's pretty popular too. You're gonna have some people angry."

Fukawa said, "Everyone loves s-someone, and t-there's nobody I can kill w-without someone getting angry."

Asahina crossed her arms, "Hey, why'd you change Munakata's personality so much in this arc? He's like he normally is in the other arc, so why is he being a jerk now?"

"Dramatic e-effect."

Togami snorted from across the room, "Is 'dramatic effect' why you didn't include me in this story?"

Fukawa blushed, "M-Master Byakyuya-sama... I c-couldn't write a-about you getting h-hurt in this. It w-wouldn't be r-right."

Togami rolled his eyes, and went back to reading his book.

Fukawa returned to typing.

Aoi said, "Hey, Fukawa-chan? Why are you even writing this in the first place?"

"Because m-my readers had s-several questions a-about the remnants, and I w-wanted to answer them, as w-well as start the n-new series," Fukawa replied.

After a few minutes, Fukawa spoke again, "I'm d-done the new chapter."

Aoi leapt off her chair, and reached for her phone, typing out a message.

"W-What are you doing?"

Aoi said, "Telling the others that you're done! They're gonna wanna read it too!"

Naegi was the first to arrive, followed by Kirigiri and Hagakure. Maizono was right behind them, dragging Mukuro by the arm. Junko, Leon, and Sakura arrived next, and the others filed in behind them.

"Is that everyone?" Togami asked, moving to stand behind Fukawa.

"Looks like it!" Junko cried, "Let's see how this goes!"

Fukawa began to read, and Aoi listened intently. When she was finished, Leon said, "What? Don't tell me you're gonna kill off Naegi!"

Maizono laughed, "He's the protagonist, he won't die. It's for tension!"

Fukawa scowled, "Don't r-ruin my work!"

Aoi laughed. It was good to see her friends so happy. Everything was fine.


End file.
